


The hood of Station Square

by Skrillexmaster



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrillexmaster/pseuds/Skrillexmaster





	The hood of Station Square

Amy was walking down the street when she heard footsteps behind her. She walked faster. The footsteps went faster. Then she realized ...... She was in the hood. A group of 10 gangster hedgehogs pushed her to the ground. 

" lets fuck you" one of the gansters said. He lifted up her dress and slid down her panties . Amy started to cry. One of the gangster s punched her in the face.

"You wanna die bitch then stop crying."

They all put there dicks into Amys Ass. They raped her so hard that blood started comign out of her ass. After 14 hours they stopped.   
"Dont tell anyone" one of the gangster said.  
Amy grabbed a knife and killed herself.

THE NEXT DAY:  
Sonic wome up. He heard a knock at the door. There was cream, who said 

"S-s-s-s-sonic , amys dead",cream said crying.

Sonic was sad. The only woman he loved died.  
THE END


End file.
